When seas collide
by Jennichaan
Summary: Flair has been at sea for three years as a pirate captain, but nothing ever happens. What happens when her ship gets attacked. Pirate!England X OC, possibly more hetalia ships depending on how the story goes. Rated K-T because of minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! So this is my first fanfiction that I've ever wrote so here goes. I hope you like my story.

It was a cloudy day. The wind blowing in my long hair. Nothing ever happened on this ship, I thought to myself. Hi, my name is Flair but no one here knows that. I'm the captain of the Ocean dagger wich is my ship.

It's been three years since I set sail from France. I was born in England but went to France to study art. I can't stop thinking of him. The waves were smashing against the hard wood. Nothing would happend today either, I thought and sighed.

Suddenly someone pulled from under my feet and I fell down to the ground. I quickly got back up but then the person pushes me against the wall and puts a dagger against my throat. I didn't have time to call for my crew and I was already surrounded my pirates, but I needed help.

"A-A-ALL UP ON DECK IMIDIETL-", that's how far I got until the person holding the dagger threw me down to the ground. My crew started coming up but couldn't get far when they saw the big crowd of pirates and their captain on the ground.

Then the same person took a chain and put it around my neck so that I was laying on my back. Then I saw it. The captain. He had a hat on and the sun was shining right at me so I couldn't see who it was.

"Well, well, well looks like you are stuck.", the captain said with a charming english accent. The accent was very familiar thoe. Could it be?! I looked a little sideways and then I saw him and he saw me. His look changed from being an evil smirk to a chocked face, like he just saw a ghost.

"F-Flair?", he said still stairing at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to make the next chapter on the next day lol! Here's a little longer chapter.**

"A-Arthur?", I said. I couldn't belive my eyes.

"You are a, you're a pirate?", Arthur said with that charming english accent.

"Well I could say the same for you.", I said. The pirate behind me let me go and I ran up to Arthur to give him a hug. He hugged me back and then spun me around.

"I thought you went off to study in France?", Arthur said looking confused.

"I did, but then I went on this boat ride and relised I wanted to be a captain so I bought a ship and hired a crew and then we started sailing. And I also got away from that annoying Francis that was hitting on me everyday I walked past his cafe'.", I said smiling that I found Arthur. You see Arthur and I met at the queens palace when I was delivering a letter from my father. We became very close but my father was against our relationship and wanted me to focus on my studying that he had put so much money on.

"Francis? That little bastard.", Arthur said looking suddenly very angry.

"Do you know him?", I asked.

"Yes, he is the vice-captain on the 'Ice-cold Tango'.", Arthur said with even more anger in his voice.

"W-who's the captain then?", I asked him a little scared of the answer.

"His name is Antonio Carriedo, there is also the other vice-captain and his name is Gilbert Bieldschmidt. There are also the Italian brothers that Sp- I mean Antonio kidnapped, one of them likes Antonio and is willing to stay but the other one is not.", Arthur said all that with memories in his deep green eyes.

"So why did you attack my ship?", I asked him getting off the recent subject.

"What can I say, I'm a pirate, I attack ships for a living.", he said with a grin.

I've always loved Arthurs soft side and seeing him like this was strange. I've seen all of his sides, his caring side, his angery side but never in this evil way. Strangely I kind of liked it considering I was a pirate too.

"What are you looking for? Someone or something?", Arthur asked.

"I'm looking for an adventure, a never ending adventure as a pirate.", I said looking out to the beautiful ocean.

"Well I could offer you that, a never ending adventure with me.", Arthur said looking at me smiling with that gorgeus face of his.

"Really? What kind of an adventure?", I said smiling almost jumping of joy but I didn't want to seem childish.

"An adventure that is taking out Antonio once and for all and becoming the king and queen of the seven seas.", Arthur said looking at me for an answear.

Finally an adventure, I thought.

**Cliffhanger!**


End file.
